Pay back
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil has had enough when Shahruk has asked Pepper to go on a date with him. Now Sunil must think of a way to kick some serious stupid, ugly butt. Shahruk's ugly sstupid butt
1. Chapter 1

**_boo Shahruk! Yay Sunil!_**

* * *

Sunil growled under his breath as he saw the pets being all amazed by the spoiled newcomer, Shahruk. Sunil pouted and sat near the window. This sucked. It was like if you didn't love Shahruk, the world will end... well that's what Zoe thinks.

Sunil mummbled something insulting in indian. ''Hey, whatcha mumblin?'' Asked a voice. Sunil looked up to see Pepper. 'Holy

crap' he thought. ''Uh... oh... um... hey... uh uh... hi P-Pep-per.'' He stammered.

Smacked himself in the face. 'Can I at least keep my cool for one second!?' Pepper sat next to him. ''So, Sunny... ya hate Shahruk huh?'' Sunil nodded. ''he sucks garbage.'' Pepper giggled.

Sunil looked at her. ''Wait, your laughing at an insult I said to Shahruk?'' Pepper nodded. ''But I thought you liked him.'' Pepper shook her head. ''I just pretended to so Zoe doesn't nag me about how wonderful he is.'' Sunil nodded.

Sunil looked at Pepper. He gulped. ''Uh... P-P-Pepper...'' she looked at him. ''Yeah?'' Sunil blushed. ''Um... d-do you... wanna... well, I don't know um... uh... would you like to... go...'' all of a sudden, Shahruk barged in between the two. He wacked Sunil with his tail accendently and Sunil fell off the counter screaming.

Pepper glared at Shahruk. Shahruk grinned at her. ''Well, hello my beautiful gem.'' Sunil looked up at him and growled. 'Nobody calls her that, but me... even though I havn't yet... yet.'

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''Hi, and goodbye.'' Shahruk grabbed her paw and stopped her. ''What's the rush, my dear. I need to ask you something.'' Pepper growled. ''Well, it can wait.'' Shahruk ignored her.

Sunil glared at him. How dare he ignore her like she's not even talking!? He needs to get some manners!

''I was just wondering, would you like to go on a date ?'' Minka, Penny, and Zoe gasped. Zoe ran over to Pepper, knocking Sunil down. ''...ow.'' he said. ''Pepper darling, you must say yes!''

Pepper shook her head. Penny tugged on her arm. ''But this may be a once in a life time appertonity!'' Minka nodded. ''Yeah, yeah, yeah! Say yes, say yes, SAY YES!'' Pepper looked at her friends. They all smiled. She rolled her eyes. ''...fine.'' she growled.

Everyone, except Sunil, cheered. Sunil's mouth was wide open. What the heck! Sunil's face turned red with anger. He balled up his fists and showed his sharp teeth. Shahruk took Pepper's paw and led her away from Sunil. Sunil began to roll on the ground and scream.

''WHAT THE HECK! YOU STOLE MY QUESTION YOU JERK!'' He sat up and glared at Shahruk. He smirked a bit. He had a huge idea that will make him take Pepper back.

* * *

uh oh. What are you thinking Sunil? Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. Bye bye! Next chapter comin up! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the... well... whatever mongooses do.

* * *

''Uh... are you sure you need to do this?'' Vinnie asked as Sunil poured red paint all over him. ''Possitve.'' He said. ''Now,'' he said as he looked like some kind of blood monster or whatever. ''I'm now going to get my love intrest back!''

Sunil stood near the door, waiting for Shahruk and Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes as Shahruk told her how amazing he is. All of a sudden, a bloody mongoose poped out in front of them. He hissed. Shahruk screamed like a little girl and ran away, still screaming.

Sunil wiped the paint off his face and looked at Pepper. ''Bloody pet joke, huh?'' She asked, smirking. Sunil nodded. ''Pepper.'' He said. ''I think you need to get away from Shahruk.'' Pepper nodded. ''I know. He's so annoying. Sunil smiled. ''Uh, Pepper. Can you...'' all of a sudden, a bunch off freezing cold water was poured on him.

He shivered and looked up. Shahruk had poured it on him. ''Nice try, peasent.'' He said. ''But you need to stop being jelouse'' Sunil blushed. ''I'M NOT JEOLUSE!'' He screamed. Pepper and Shahruk both blinked. Sunil blushed even more. ''I... uh... I gotta go.'' He zoomed away.

Sunil banged his head on the wall. ''Stupid, stupid, Stupid!'' Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''Come on.'' He said. ''Don't try to bang your head open.'' Sunil glared at him. ''It doesn't make any sense!'' He said. ''Why does everyone like that good for nothing, spoiled, stupid, ugly, no good butt?'' Vinnie sighed. ''because he's famous.'' Sunil growled. ''Not for long.''

* * *

Well, that didn't go well... anywho, what will Sunil do next and how will he win Pepper over. Find out!


End file.
